


Donor

by johnnyzbabe



Series: DONOR [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie wants a child for his own but goes about it in a slightly unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donor

Howie had wanted family more than anything. He talked it over with his parents, Paul and Hoke, both understanding of their son’s wishes agree. After thinking over and over on whom or how to go about getting his family, Howie thought about adoption but since he was just 18 he figured it would be hard to get through all the legal mess. He went to each of his friends discussing his situation and getting any advice.

Alex being who he is blatantly told Howie “I’ll fuck ya to get ya pregnant.” At which point Kevin, Alex’s boyfriend and best friend, told him to shut up or he ain’t get any that night. Alex immediately shut his mouth. Nick offered to help as did Brian but Howie didn’t want his friends to help him in that sense. He just told them they would all be an uncle to the baby.

Again after talking to his parents he decided that a sperm bank would be in order. This way he will get his genetics and actually find a suitable man for the other half. When he arrived he filled out all necessary paper work and received their Sperm Booklet. This had all the donors’ numbers as well as attributes like height, weight, eye and hair color, and any other pertinent information dealing with educational background and possible career they hold at the moment of donation. He took this book home for about a week perusing the different donors and picking out the ones he found suitable for him. He showed his choices to both his parents and friends to get their opinions. Surprisingly they all agreed on the same donor. Donor number 1555C3, his choice was made.

Later that same week he went to the fertility clinic where they will do the procedure of fertilization of a male embryo. Since this is still relatively new technology all males who do invetrofertilization are done so with no charge to them. Most men get pregnant the old fashion way. Howie didn’t mind he just wanted a child so bad he could almost see the child graduating from Graduate School.

Nine months later he gave birth to a health baby boy named James Isaac Dorough. Howie would’ve gladly put down the father’s name but since the donor registry doesn’t give out names of donors he had to just use his own last name.

 

(1 year)  
Many months were spent having sleepless nights and boring days but Howie wouldn’t trade those moments for anything. He’s seen his son take his first steps to hearing him say Dada for the first time. Now Baby James, as been called since Alex’s middle name is James. It also came to be the Alex and Kevin had a baby of their own named Scott Alexander Richardson. Alex never wanted to keep his name anyway so when it came time for marriage for those two it was decided a long time ago that Alex would become a Richardson. Scott was still only a couple of months old so he couldn’t really enjoy the party quite as much as James was.

At the end of the day Howie had cake in his hair and on his clothes as well as wrapping paper stuck to the cake. It seemed that Alex wanted to play videographer so all was captured on disk for eternity or until Howie taped over it which he seriously doubted since he wanted this footage for posterity.

(18 Years and Graduation)  
Now was the time for tears as James walked across the stage to accept his high school diploma and Howie was proud and sad at the same time. He had told himself that when his son was 18 he would tell him about how he was conceived and how his brothers were as well. Since James 1st birthday Howie had two more boys by the same donor; twins, Jordan Andrew and Jonathan Mathew. 

“Dad, you wanted to talk to me?” James asked as he sat down at the table.   
“Yes I did. I want to tell you about your father or what I know of him anyway.” Howie started. He was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place.   
“Ok,” James answered. James sat silently as Howie explained his conception and what Howie new of the donor.  
“That’s all you know?” James asked  
Howie nodded his head in weariness. He did feel a lot of weight was lifted off his shoulder.  
“Ok, thank you.” James hugged his father before going to his room. He didn’t notice the tears in Howie’s eyes.

(1 year later)  
The first year of college was over for James but he had a lingering feeling that something big was about to happen when he got home. He had gone to Stanford, one of the biggest and best schools in the country, on a complete academic scholarship. He father and Uncles, especially Alex and Kevin since their son also attends Stanford but on an athletic scholarship taking after Kevin in sports. The two boys roomed together, James and Jerry two peas in a pod.

That feeling was rewarded when James walked in the door to see his father in an almost comatose state.

”Dad?” He questioned. When Howie didn’t respond he got real worried.  
“Son” Howie said in a horse whisper like he’d been crying.  
”Yeah, dad?”  
”He wants to meet us?”  
“Who?” James asked not following the conversation.  
”Your father.” James was shocked and happy at the same time.

( 3 weeks later)  
The date was set July 4th. Independence Day for their country and for James. James and Howie walked into the fancy hotel and was escorted by two burly men to a private floor. They was shown to room 15553. Howie had to snicker at this since that was the number for the donor.

James knocked once and waited. The door opened to reveal a man of tan skin with sharp green eyes that reminded James of his Uncle Kevin only this man had blonde hair.

“Hi, I’m James and this is my father Howie. I’m here to meet my father, James Bass” James said politely. He knew who this man was. Who wouldn’t when his face has been plastered all over TV and magazines and his songs have been in heavy rotation on all the country and pop stations across the world.

“Yes, please come in. I am James Bass but you probably know me simply as Lance.” He introduced himself as. When the connection was made James swore he and his father saw the rockets red glare.

Epilogue:  
After two years of official dating James Lance and Howard Dwaine Bass were officially married and all three boys’ birth certificates along with all other means of identification were changed to reflect the change of last name from Dorough to Bass.


End file.
